A spectrometer may perform transmission spectroscopy. In transmission spectroscopy, light is passed through a sample and compared to light that has not been passed through the sample. This comparison may provide information based on the path length or sample thickness, the absorption coefficient of the sample, the reflectivity of the sample, the angle of incidence, the polarization of the incident radiation, and, for particulate matter, the particle size and orientation.